061414doirryspor
03:14 GA: Dina runs up and burps in Ryspor's face, then grabs his hand and pulls him a bit away from the main group. 03:15 GA: "ripzor we didd it" 03:16 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over. He ʃeemʃ haggard and highly vnʃtable. "Who careʃ," he ʃayʃ flatly.~ 03:16 GA: "hes still aliveBUT in a net" 03:16 GA: "so we're all oookay" 03:17 GA: "i didnt espect my aluminum to have iz own sublot!" 03:18 GA: Dina burps again. 03:18 GT: ~"It'ʃ NOT AN ILLVʃION, DOIR," he ʃayʃ, voice ʃhaking a bit. "Pleaʃe tell me what the HELL I can do to convince yov of that."~ 03:18 GA: "hehahehahaha, yew couldea fooled me!" 03:19 GA: "nah rapsmore, everyone around me here tha was on my team is dead, how did i even get here? because its a deludeshing!" 03:20 GT: ~"They're NOT dead. I've been ʃpeaking to them for HOVRʃ, yov ʃELFIʃH PONCE."~ 03:21 GA: "yuore a shellfish dunce! who dooya think yoou are, anyway?" Dina decaptchalogues a bottle of wine, take a quick gulp, and recaptchalogues it before Ryspor can snatch it. "they're all dead, you're all fake, and even if youre not,,," Dina whispers, "its fake anyway" 03:22 GA: "adn yuyore shouls are ugly adn youre scarf is unoriginal!" 03:23 GT: ~"ʃtop thiʃ, jvʃt - ʃTOP IT! ʃTOP DRINKING, PLEAʃE!" He lookʃ at him pleadingly. "It'ʃ KILLING me to ʃee yov like thiʃ."~ 03:24 GA: "izzznt that the whole ponce? *point? becauuuuse youre an illushtration and trynig to kill me?" 03:24 GT: ~He ʃlapʃ him. Hard.~ 03:24 GA: Dina puts on her angry face. 03:25 GA: "what the fUFCK RIZZORE" 03:25 GA: "YUORE NOT MY FRIEND ANY MORE >:O" 03:25 GA: "ANDDDDD, YOURE STUPID!" 03:25 GA: "WHYD YOU FALL FOR THAT ILLISION BACK THERE? DUMBASS." 03:26 GT: ~"BECAVʃE I LOVED HIM, DOIR," he ʃcreamʃ. "I LOVED him, jvʃt like I loved Landra and jvʃt like - "~ 03:27 GT: ~He freezeʃ, face going perfectly blank.~ 03:27 GA: "WELL,-" Dina stumbles a bit- "YUORE STUPID FOR LOVING PEOPLE! ADN FIRST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU?" 03:27 GA: She points at him while saying that, poking his cheek. 03:28 GA: "all of my friends are either dead or dead to me now" 03:28 GT: ~He ʃnarlʃ, and pvʃheʃ it away. "OH YEʃ, HOW DARE I CARE ABOVT ʃOMEONE. HOW DARE I WANT TO MAKE ʃVRE THEY'RE HAPPY, AND ʃAFE, AND THAT THEY WANT FOR NOTHING. HOW DARE I WANT TO TAKE THE HVRT AWAY AND THROW IT WHERE YOV'LL NEVER FIND IT IN A MILLION ʃWEEPʃ."~ 03:29 GA: Dina takes out a rubber chicken and shoves it in his face. "BOK BOK BOK! WHY DONT YOU TAKE TSHI SHICKEN, AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOUR MOAUTH HAS A SECODN MOUTH!" 03:31 GT: ~He takeʃ the chicken and ripʃ it in half, growling ferally.~ 03:31 GA: "ELIZACHICK TAYLOR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dina begins bawling. 03:31 GA: And tries to slap Ryspor in the face but instead just kind of hits his shoulder. 03:32 GA: "I CANT. BELIEVE YOU." 03:32 GA: "YOU KILLED MY OWNLY SRUVIVEING FRIEND" 03:34 GT: ~"PVLL. YOVRʃELF. TOGETHER!" he roarʃ, and beginʃ ʃlapping him repeatedly. "TELL ME WHAT I'M ʃVPPOʃED TO DO. TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE YOV BELIEVE THAT THIʃ Iʃ REAL, REAL FVCKING LIFE.."~ 03:35 GA: Dina starts slapping him back as hard as she can. "YOURE RUINGING MY FACE AND YOURE THE WORST PERSON IVE EVER MET EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING BECAUSE YOURE JUST A WORTHLESS FRIENDS AND WHO DO YOU THINK YUO ARE RUNNING ROUND LEAVING SSHCARS TEARING LOVE APAAART, YOREU GONNA CATCH A COLD, FROM YOUR STUPID BUTT" 03:36 GA: She starts crying LOUDLIER. 03:37 GT: ~"WELL, PERHAPʃ I DON'T WIʃH TO BE FRIENDʃ ANYMORE, HMM? I'M AFRAID YOV'LL HAVE TO FIND A NEW 'BEʃTIE', DOIR!" He'ʃ crying at thiʃ point aʃ well.~ 03:37 GA: "RIFSOPHOMORE WHY ARE WE FIGHTING YOURE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART" 03:38 GA: Dina goes in for the hug. 03:38 GT: ~He hvgʃ back fiercely, ʃobbing.~ 03:39 GA: She barfs over his shoulder. 03:41 GT: ~He letʃ go, grimacing ʃlightly, and ʃhedʃ the coat, vʃing it to wipe off Dina'ʃ barf-ʃtained movth, wincing ʃlightly at the ʃtate of hiʃ poor jacket.~ 03:41 GA: "rimoire youre such a bitch but i forgive you" 03:41 GA: "why did you start slapping me :(" 03:42 GT: ~"I forgive yov too, Doir," he ʃayʃ, and giggleʃ wetly aʃ he wipeʃ the laʃt of the vomit off her face. "Yov're ʃvch a meʃʃ."~ 03:42 GT: ~Then he kiʃʃeʃ her heʃitantly on the cheek, a qvick, fairly clandeʃtine peck.~ 03:43 GA: Dina: :O 03:43 GA: "whyd yoo kisssh me?" 03:43 GA: She steps back. "youre not the real ryspor!" 03:43 GA: "wait, i knew that already." 03:44 GA: "youre a bad imitalion of ryspor :/" 03:45 GT: ~Hiʃ face tvrnʃ a violent pvrple, and he lookʃ away, not meeting Dina'ʃ eyeʃ. "I-I'm the real Ryʃpor, Doir," he ʃayʃ qvietly. "Yov can chooʃe whether or not to believe that, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 03:46 GA: "i dont understand... did i just imagine melaina? if youre the real ryhmore, whyd you slap me and kiss me and be sho stupid back there and fall into the obvious trap?" 03:46 GA: "i mean that was clearly a trap, jossik was eaten" 03:47 GA: "...does this mean eveyrone else is real too?" Dina starts tearing up again. 03:47 GA: "adn how did we get here" 03:47 GT: ~"Yeʃ, Doir," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling relievedly. "And I'm not entirely ʃvre. I waʃ pacing in my room on LOLWAT and then waʃ ʃvddenly tranʃported here."~ 03:48 GA: Dina belches. "so that means theyre all alive..." 03:49 GA: "im so relieved! i though everyone was dead and i was so sad :(" 03:49 GT: ~"All of them." He ʃmileʃ again.~ 03:49 GA: She smiles too. "yaaaay!" 03:50 GA: "whys you smooch tho?" 03:50 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ again, ʃmile dropping like a ton of brickʃ. "Ah."~ 03:51 GA: Dina tries to put her hands on her hips, but misses and put them back down again. "are yuo in LOFF with me?" 03:52 GT: ~The blvʃh growʃ deeper. He ʃayʃ nothing.~ 03:53 GA: Dina laughs loudly and smacks him on the back very hard. "hahahah, im just joking! see yaaa ruound, riffore!" 03:53 GT: ~"Wait - DOIR!" He ʃayʃ, ʃomewhat panicked.~ 03:54 GA: "i-i didnt even-" *burp* "-start moving yet" 03:54 GT: ~"Oh." He blvʃheʃ again, thiʃ time ovt of embarraʃʃment. "Apologieʃ."~ 03:55 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "I-I'll tell yov. Abovt the, the k-kiʃʃ. Bvt yov have to promiʃe to retvrn to ʃobriety before I do, and then make good on yovr promiʃe."~ 03:56 GA: "shure whateever" 03:56 GA: "tell me first tho" 03:58 GT: ~He blancheʃ, then ʃayʃ, with ʃome effort, "No. I'll withhold thiʃ particvlar tidbit of information vntil yov're ʃober enovgh to proceʃʃ it rationally."~ 03:58 GA: "im sobering up a bit from all that slappin, i swear" 04:00 GT: ~He lookʃ ʃkeptically at Dina. "Yov'll forgive me if I'm not convinced." He reʃhapeʃ hiʃ jacket into a pillow, vomit ʃtainʃ ʃafely tvcked inʃide, and geʃtvreʃ to the ʃhip. "Come on, the firʃt thing to do iʃ ʃleep off the alcohol. I'll pilot the ʃhip whilʃt yov reʃt."~ 04:01 GA: Dina makes an incoherent refusal. 04:02 GT: ~He ʃighʃ, and ʃwoopʃ her into an awkward bridal carry, ʃomewhat hindered by her wingʃ. "Detranʃform, will yov?" he grvntʃ. "Yov weigh at leaʃt 50 povndʃ more with theʃe infernal thingʃ."~ 04:02 GA: "nyaaaaaaaa" 04:03 GA: "ill only detranfsorm if you tell me" 04:03 GA: "i mean its obviously that you love me but i wanna hear it" 04:04 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ again, and nearly dropʃ Dina.~ 04:05 GA: "jeez, be careful, my butt is worth a million billion magic dollars" 04:05 GA: She decaptchalogues Ryspor's Ship. 04:06 GA: "aslo i gotta go tell seriad we're breaking up" 04:06 GA: "nah wait i can just do that over text nvm" 04:07 GT: ~"Breaking...vp?" He ʃtareʃ at Dina.~ 04:07 GA: "russelmore obviously if you love me we're getting together, right? jeez, pay attention" 04:08 GT: ~"Yov...yov mean that? Yov're not jvʃt ʃaying that in a fit of drvnken ʃtvpidity?"~ 04:08 GA: Dina babbles about hearts being made of cells or something. 04:11 GT: ~"...I'll talk to yov abovt thiʃ again after yov've ʃlept a bit, all right? Yov're not making mvch ʃenʃe cvrrently." He depoʃitʃ Dina in the ʃhip, placing the jacket pillow behind her head carefvlly.~ 04:11 GA: Doir pulls out his phone as he detransforms. "kk night" 04:12 GT: ~"Pvt that phone away once yov're finiʃhed, all right? I'll check on yov in a while." He pavʃeʃ.~ 04:12 GT: ~"...I love yov," he whiʃperʃ heʃitantly.~ 04:13 GA: "im not sure yet but maybe i love you too?" 04:13 GA: "check w/ me later" 04:13 GT: ~"I will, worry not." He ʃmileʃ, and cloʃeʃ the door of the ʃhip, ʃmiling a little to himʃelf.~